


Jealousy is the best policy

by turtlerock455



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ smut, Ateez One Shot, Choi San - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, San Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlerock455/pseuds/turtlerock455
Summary: San gets jealous when you show a customer more attention than him.





	Jealousy is the best policy

San clenched his teeth and walked away to help make your order. You flirting with this handsome customer was driving him insane. He wanted to be the center of your attention and you paid him no mind. You both work at the local movie theater and it was a late shift. It was about five minutes to close when a handsome man with purple hair had walked in and wanted to see a show. You had been entranced by his sexy demeanor and the gaze in his eyes that you just couldn’t help yourself but have a little fun. You loved San and have had the biggest crush on him for a while but since you were coworkers you wanted nothing to get in the way of that although the sexual tension between you two was unbearable. With the constant flirting and crazy amount of long sensual stares you gave each other it was surprising you haven’t hooked up already. You always tried to resist though because you never wanted to be involved in a workplace conflict but this was your chance to make him jealous.

                “That will be $10.75,” you say to the dreamy man standing in front of you. He reaches into his back pocket and grabs out his wallet.

“Is there anything I can do to make it cheaper?” he says to you while handing you a $20.

 “Not while I’m on the clock,” you say smirking and you give him his change.

The man slowly takes the change from your hand and asks “Well when are you off?”

You are entranced by his potential offer and see San coming back with your order. You turn to the customer and say “I'm off in 20 but I can get you off in 10”

                San visibly furious drops the order on the counter and storms into the backroom. The customer laughs a little as he is visibly turned on. “Is that a promise?” You print off his ticket and tell him he is in theater 9. “See ya in 20” the man says with a smirk as he walks to his theater.

                You walk into the backroom and see San pacing back and forth visibly mad.

“Hey, I'm gonna start cleaning the kettle if you want to-“

“What the hell was that??” he snaps at you stopping in his tracks.

“What?” you asked acting dumbfounded even though you knew exactly what you were doing.

“THAT! ‘I can get you off in 10’” he says mocking you. “ What were you even trying to do?”  


“I'm sorry but this doesn’t even concern you. It's not like I have to answer to you.” You say to him as you go to walk out.

                At that moment you feel a hand on your shoulder turn you around and press you against the door. San grabbed both your wrists and pinned you. He looked you straight in the eyes as he made his way to your ear and whispered: “You are going to answer to me tonight.”

                You get a tingle in your lower back as San trails his way down your ear to your neck with his mouth. He leaves small kisses behind the lower and lower he gets. You let out a visible sigh as you can't believe this is finally happening. He continues down your neck and stops at your collarbone. He lets go of your wrists as he starts to unbutton the front of your shirt. One button at a time exposing more and more skin. He stops after the third button leaving your red lace bra to show. He goes back to your collarbone, kissing all around until eventually, he started to suck on the skin. The sensation was all too real as he not only was hitting a sweet spot but his hands were tracing up and down your back. You through your head back with a small moan and whispered to him “It’s a good thing our uniforms cover our collarbones.”

                He laughs as he starts to make his way further down. He stops right above your bra line and looks up at you. “Strip.” You happily oblige and button the rest of your top and throw it to the side. You reach to the back to undo your bra as he makes an audible ‘tsk’ sound with his mouth. You stop as you look to him. He is visibly showing as his dress pants get increasingly tighter. “Pants first”

                You start to unbutton your pants when you realize he has taken nothing off of his. You go to him to start unbuttoning his shirt as he slaps your hand away. “This is your punishment, not mine. Continue.” You continue you taking your dress pants off as you are left exposed in your matching red lace bra and panty set. San walks closer to you and grabs you by the waist and pull you right into his groin. You can feel his bulge against your leg wanting nothing more than to have him take you right there against the wall. He goes and whispers in your ear “If you be a good girl, You’ll be rewarded.”

                “Well then…tell me what I need to do.”

San places his hands right under the line of your panties. He pulls them down and throws them aside and he places his finger right where you desired it to go. “No matter what I do. You can't come unless I say so. If you do as I say, you get a reward. Deal?” He traces his middle and index finger down your lips right over your heat as you let out an audible moan. He stops right above your entrance as with his other hand pulls your head back. “Do we have a deal?”

“Yes,” you let out as you feel yourself getting wet.

“Good...I wasn’t in the mood to beg.”

He starts rubbing up and down increasing in speed as he goes. He stops at the top of your clit and starts to rub in small circles. You feel your legs go weak as your body can not handle this sensation. You start panting and gasping for air when he slows down his pace. He laughs as he says “Damn, I can't have you coming that quick.” He then picks you up and lays you down on a table in the back. He goes in between your legs and starts kissing you from your neck down. When he gets to your breasts he reaches behind you and undoes the clasps of your bra. He places a hand on the side of each one of your breasts as he kisses between them. He goes to your right side and starts licking your nipple. You arch your back in pleasure as your release a small moan. Continuing to lick and suck he moves his hand down and starts to rub your clit in fast circles. At this point, you are nothing but a moaning mess as you are very much overstimulated. He slows down and starts to make his way down the rest of your body with his mouth. Down your stomach and stops right above your clit as you feel his warm breath. He sticks out his tongue as he licks a strip, tasting you fully. You let out a loud moan as he continues you lick your clit and inserts two fingers into your entrance. He curls his fingers inside you reaching your G spot letting out increasing louder moans. You feel the heat in your stomach as you feel your climax approaching.

“San…I..I..” You say between breaths as you are about to come.

He suddenly stops and goes to unbutton his pants finally allowing his cock to breathe. He lines up with your entrance as you feel his tip enter. “I told you to wait your turn.” He shoves his length all the way in as your back arches with the most pleasure you’ve ever felt from any lover. He thrusts at a perfect speed as you hear his deep moans escaping from his mouth. He continues to rub on your clit as he is fully on top of you as you moan into each other's ears. The heat rises to your face as you finally reach your climax and clench around him. You pull him down closer on to you with your legs wrapped around him as he slows down to allow you to ride out your high. He pulls out as you sit up to finish him off. Your lips wrap around his tip as you tease him slowly going up and down his shaft. He throws his head back as he grabs the back of your head increasing your speed. He tasted so good as you could feel him slowing down and his moans get louder. You took his length out of your mouth and wrapped your hand around as you increased your speed as he finally came.  You both lay on the table a mess of sweat and breaths. San turns to you and says “Hey, We close together again next Thursday”


End file.
